Past and Future
by MakKwi
Summary: Original character. and old friend of the Souma's and Tooru comes to stay by Akito's orders. What kind of troubles will befall the poor Souma house now???
1. past troubles and new torments

Past and Future  
  
Chapter 1----- Old friends and new torments  
  
A/N: I just ended Japanese 101 at the local college and I'm having issues reverting back to english, so please excuse the excessive amounts of japanese.  
  
I sighed heavily and practically threw myself down on my favorite grassy hill on my high school campus.  
  
"Tsumaranai desu yo." I complained to the beautiful scenery in front of me. It really was beautiful, bright day, ocean right across the street at the bottom of the cliff, really really green grass, a few flowers here and there.  
  
It was boring.  
  
I loved California. I really did. But, this city was so. so.  
  
Small.  
  
It just wasn't big enough. Crowded enough. There weren't enough opportunities to meet the people you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. I needed someplace like. Japan. A grin cracked the forced solemness of my features. I wonder how Tooru's doing.  
  
But she's with Yuki.  
  
Yuki's with Kyou.  
  
Kyou's with Kagura.  
  
And with Kagura comes the rest of the Souma's.  
  
Damn.  
  
I was a Souma myself, actually. Kind of. Not really. It was my last name. My mom married my step dad when I was three years old and he adopted me, so I got his last name. My mom died when I was ten, and I went to live my grandparents in California. I never really talked to my step dad. I hugged him once, and he turned into a rooster. It was really, really funny actually, but he got really mad at me. He didn't tell Akito though, because he didn't want my memory erased. They would have had to erase all the memories I had while my step dad was with me, and that would consequently erase all the memories I had of my mother. He may not have really loved me, but at least he had a heart.  
  
So then, if Kyou or Yuki or anybody slipped in front of me, they'd have to erase my memory. All of it. If they found out I knew already, they'd have to erase my memory anyway. Maybe going to stay with Tooru wasn't the best idea. Oh yeah, I'm like, severely remotely related to Tooru-kun as well. She's like my second aunt's cousin's brother's sister's daughter's husband's niece twice removed or something.  
  
I stopped contemplating when I heard my cell phone ring. I answered it brightly, not recognizing the number of the person calling.  
  
"Makoto-san, ogenki desu ka?" I nearly dropped the phone. That voice, I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the only thing in my life that really scared me.  
  
"A-Akito-sama! E, ee, watashi wa, genki desu yo. A-Akito-sama wa?" I couldn't keep the stutter from my voice and hoped it could at least pass a surprise instead of fear.  
  
"I'm doing fine. Makoto, who are you staying with these days?" I gulped, hoping to any god that would hear me this turned out all right.  
  
"My two friends, Kirra and Katy. We share an apartment."  
  
"Sou desu ka. Have you told them the secret?"  
  
My heart stopped for three seconds exactly. Feeling too exposed on this part of the hill, I quickly moved to a place less occupied.  
  
"W-what are you talking about, Akito-sama?" You're innocent. You have no idea what the hell he's talking about.  
  
"Oh you thought I didn't know?" The dark chuckle on the other end of the line wanted to make me cry. "Well, I know. Tell your friends. You're moving to the house with Honda-san. You know her better than we do. You're going to keep tabs on the household for me with Shigure-san." Inspite of the incredible, gut wrenching, throat restricting fear I was barely bottling up at the moment, I found the strength to speak up.  
  
"You want me to spy on my own familly?!"  
  
"Why, yes."  
  
"I can't do that!" My anger almost defeated my fear. Almost.  
  
"It's not going to be anything shameful. I'll just be calling every so often to get a report on how everyone's getting along, any big changes. If you should refuse."  
  
Five seconds. No heart beat. If this kept up for much longer I was going to faint. Swallowing hard, I resolved my voice to a flat monotone, and gave my threatened reply.  
  
"Only things I could tell anyone in the familly. Personal secrets and the like will be left out."  
  
"You fly out tomorrow, collect your friends and your things." The line clicked and droned pronouncing Akito's phone to be hung up. I put the phone down for a moment, and lay back, breathing hard to catch my breath. I felt more guilty than I'd ever been, but, if he erased my memory. I'd have nothing. I'd be more alone than anytime in my life. I wouldn't remember anything, because my memory started at three, and that was scattered images. That's what I'd have. The scattered images of a three year old. I brought the phone back up and dialed home.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Dare desu ka?" Katy's cheerful voice did not help me feel any better.  
  
"Kait? Start packing, hon, we're going to Japan." I could hear her gasp and yell back to Kirra.  
  
"When are we leaving???" She asked exitedly.  
  
"Tomorrow." I was so glad she hadn't noticed the regret lining my words.  
  
"ASHITA?! KIWI!!! Start packing!!!!" She giggled into the phone.  
  
"Come home quick, we'll have the last of the tri tip for dinner to celebrate!" I couldn't help but smile. She was so sweet.  
  
"Ee. I'm on my way." I hung up, sighed, and stood. There was no backing down now.  
  
Tsumaranai desu yo- Boring! Ogenki desu ka?- politer form of 'how are you doing?' Genki-normal form of 'fine' Sou desu ka- is that so Moshi moshi- hello on the phone dare desu ka?- who is it? Ashita-tomorrow  
  
"Tooru-kun! Yuki-kun! Kyou! Come here for a minute!" Shigure called as loudly as he could from the living room. Soon enough, the three were all assembled, looking understandably confused.  
  
"Everyone, Makoto Souma and two of her friends are arriving in a few minutes. Akito-san has decided they'll live with us. There is no way to change this. BE NICE." The last part was reasonably added, seeing Yuki and Kyou had acquired shadowed faces and sweat drops the size of Manhattan. Tooru looked simply exstatic.  
  
"Mako-chan's going to be living with us! How wonderful! You know Makoto?" She asked the boys innocently.  
  
"You could say that." Yuki replied. Not a second later the doorbell rang and Tooru hurried to answer it.  
  
"Mako-chan! Long time no see!"  
  
"Tooru! You look so good!" Yuki and Kyou peeked their heads around the corner to see someone quite the opposite of their former playmate. Makoto had been a conservative dresser, totally without style, and always wore her hair in the same low pony tail every single day. She was almost cute, but not pretty.  
  
This Makoto was drop dead gorgeous. Her two friends were just as pretty if not prettier. One of them was rather short, with braided pigtails and a flowered sundress. The epitamy of cute. The other was taller, with short, almost curly brown hair. Her bright blue eyes were startling, and her black shirt with printed 'slacker' on it clearly showed she really didn't care what she was wearing. Makoto. Her hair was down, and parts of it were crimped, parts were straight, there were even a few small braids. It looked like someone had gotten really, really bored and attacked her head. It was great, though. Her shirt was sleaveless, torso less, and ripped. Her pants looked like something Kyou would wear. She was definitely not the timid girl she was seven years ago. Not that she'd ever been timid when it came to Yuki and Kyou. The two boys sweat dropped remembering the infinitely hyper girl.  
  
"Makoto.?" Yuki said, stepping out from behind the corner. Mako's eyes widened and she immediately attached to his arm.  
  
"Yuki-chan!!" She said happily. She caught sight of Kyou and gave him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Yo!" She bounced to stand between the Souma's and her friends. "Girls, these guys are Kyou and Yuki. Guys, Katy and Kirra." She pointed to everybody in turn. "And everybody knows Tooru." She smiled happilly at the girl, who smiled back equally happily. "Demo, Shigure-san, where do we put our stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Which of you knows martial arts?" All three girls raised their hands. "Can each of you punch Kyou for me?" Kyou protested loudly until Kiwi punched, knocking the wind out of him. After he recovered Katy gave it a shot, and had absolutely no effect. Mako smirked before socking the poor boy, making a shallow Kyou impression in the wall behind him.  
  
"And Makoto's the winner!" Shigure grinned. "You and Kirra can sucessfully defend yourselves against these brutes, so Mako and Kyou can share a room, and Kirra can stay with Yuki. Katy can stay with Tooru where she'll be safe." Every jaw hit the gound with resounding clunks.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" All six said in unison.  
  
"Well, four girls certainly can't fit in Tooru-kun's room!" Shigure smiled. "Jaa, I have work!" And he walked out, leaving six shell shocked teenagers staring at each other. Mako and Kirra sighed heavilly and hefted their bags.  
  
"Well guys?" Kirra said, prompting them to retrieve their jaws. The boys led the two girls to their new rooms, eyes open wide and not really seeing where they were going. Tooru and Katy followed with innocent surprise witten all over their faces.  
  
"You have a futon for me?" Mako asked as soon as she dropped all her stuff in Kyou's room. He was a little surprised.  
  
"You mean, you're not going to take the bed and make me sleep on a futon?" //Then again, whenever I did see her sleeping it /was/ on the floor.//  
  
"It's your room. I'm not some overbearing dictator woman come to take over." Kyou was slightly more surprised. "I like futon's anyway, remember?" She smiled and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. He forced them to stop immediately though. ~  
  
"Got a futon?" Kiwi asked. Yuki was still a little more than shocked at Shigure's decision. He nodded dumble and watched as she began to look for places to unpack her things. "Is it all right if I commandeer a couple drawers? I only need three." He nodded and quickly cleared them out.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be in here much." She grinned for him and Yuki began to experience a regular train of thought (and feeling in his limbs) once again. "Mako's probably having unpacking issues as usual, you wanna come check up on her?"  
  
"N-no, that's all right, I'm going out. See you at dinner." And he quietly slunk away to his garden for a little peace.  
  
Kiwi shrugged and made her way down the hall to Kyou and Mako's room. As expected, Mako was so confused she was flat out refusing to unpack.  
  
"Kyou-kun, empty a few drawers, kay?" Kiwi took charge. "Now put your stuff in there, Mak." Not having any ground to argue on, she obeyed, hanging her sweatshirt and coat in his closet. Then Kiwi noticed all the books surrounding the walls. "You have books." She grinned. "Can I borrow some?" Kyou nodded, blinking. Kirra promptly loaded her arms with books and dropped them off in her room, returning not seconds later.  
  
"Makoto-san! Kirra-san! Why don't you come down and we'll have tea, ne?" Shigure called from the living room. Kyou sweat dropped.  
  
"I think it's best not to let you girls go alome. Aitsu wa hentai desu yo." Mako and Kirra acquired sympathy sweat drops.  
  
"Ikimashou, ne?" The girls got up and walked down the stairs, Kyou close behind.  
  
"Girls! I'll let you all talk, I have work to do!" Shigure said as soon as they entered the living room. He waved himself out of the room, oblivious to the angry could over Kyou's head. Katy and Tooru were sitting at the table with identical confused innocence.  
  
"Shigure wa, baka da yo!" Kyou spat, plopping down at the table. "Tooru- kun, isn't it dinner time?" He asked.  
  
"Eee! I forgot!" She shot up and ran to the kitchen. Katy stood up exitedly.  
  
"Matte, Tooru-chan! I'll help!" She said, litterally bounding into the kitchen after the girl. Kyou gave the remaining two girls a bland look.  
  
"You wanna live through dinner?" Mako said with a very dry tone.  
  
"You won't if you eat our cooking." Kirra said, digging through one of her pockets. "Cards anyone?"  
  
"What can we play?" Mako assumed her typical 'I'm confused. Fix it.' Look.  
  
"Ano. I don't know any Japanese card games!" Kirra admited.  
  
"I could teach you Dai Hin Min. That's pretty much all I know how to play." Kyou said sitting up.  
  
"Works for me!" Mako's confused bubble popped and was instantly replaced with bliss.  
  
"So. what do you guys do besides play cards?" Kyou asked after a while.  
  
"Write, read, draw, computer, beach." Was their identical response. Mako became the Dai Hin Min at that moment. "Eh, let's play crazy eights." She suggested. Kirra redealt the cards.  
  
"We actually didn't have a lot of time to do anything but study in America. We always had extra homework and classes because we were 'special' little smart kids. The only things we could do were sneak things or pretend they were helping us learn. I guess our teachers also didn't want us getting trouble since we were living alone." Kyoiu noticed Kirra's eyes harden a bit.  
  
"Wild card! Daimonds." Mako grinned, slapping an eight down on the pile of cards.  
  
"What!?" Kyou was forced to draw a total of ten cards before he found a daimond. "Ha! Nine of daimonds!" he said triumphantly, slapping down the card. Kirra put down her daimond easily and Mako started throwing her cards down like fire. The game still wasn't over, so Kirra, how had become the referee, pronounced Kyou loser by default.  
  
"Kyou-kun and Mako-chan seem to be getting along very well." Tooru whispered to Katy as they brought out their cooking masterpiece. Katy nodded.  
  
"Whenever She talks about when she lived here before, Kyou always manages to slip in somewhere. I think she missed him. Yuki-kun too." Tooru smiled.  
  
"I'm glad she could come then! Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun never say anything about their past unless it's required, I like seeing it piece itself back together like this." The two girls set down their plates and sat around the table.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" the new extended familly said together. The dishes were passed around until.  
  
"Kore wa, nani?" Mako asked, eye twitching.  
  
"It's leek!" Katy said cheerilly. Makoto and Kyou's faces were identical as they quickly shadowed and flames sprouted up behind them.  
  
"I. HATE LEEK!!" They shouted. The rest of the table looked on with interest, and Shigure tried not to laugh. Er, well, tried not to for about two seconds before bursting out into tears of mirth. Kyou and Mako snapped out of it immediately.  
  
"You too?" They both asked. Yuki began to giggle as well.  
  
"It's not funny!" They said it at exactly the same time. Kirra and Katy began to laugh as well.  
  
"Oi!!" They were still perfectly in sync. Tooru burst into a brilliant smile. "Kyou-kun and Mako-chan must have been very good friends, ne?"  
  
"N-not really." Kyou said blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, Kyou-kun was always too busy playing lovey dovey with Kagura to play with me." Mako said with the most evil grin she could manage. Kyou reared up right on cue to loudly protest that he did NOT like Kagura, and Makoto just smiled.  
  
"Tee hee, I know each and every one of his buttons. All the new ones, and the old ones. That one happens to be particularly old." Yuki nodded. Kyou, realizing he had been tricked, promptly sat down.  
  
"So it's back to the 'good old days' eh?" Mako made a peace sign and grinned.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Aitsu wa hentai desu yo- that guy's a perv. Ikimashou ne?- shall we go? Shigure wa, baka da yo!- Shigure's an idiot! Kore wa, nani?- what is this?  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't write fics very often, so please, review and tell me how I'm doing! I promise there will be more about the actually Fruits Basket characters later on. And don't worry everyone! Tooru still get's one of the guys! I have no intentions of taking them from her ^_^ 


	2. the Roof

A/N: Forgive the first version of the last chapter, I didn't know ff.net was screwy like that and the enter button didn't work. It's fixed now. Anyway, on to the next chapter ne? Also quick note, I think Kyou actually sleeps on a futon too, so that little bit in the last chapter was wrong, but oh well.  
  
"Hey, do you know where that person went?" Kyou popped his head into the living room where Yuki, Katy and Tooru were sitting with some tea doing seemingly nothing. Yuki sweat dropped.  
  
"Baka neko, have you realized the amount of people staying here has increased? How are we supposed to know who 'that person' is?" Kyou had a little vein popping out of his forehead and he clenched a fist, but did not yell at the kuso nezumi. How could he with Tooru in the room?  
  
"I meant Makoto! She went somewhere and that Kirra girl wants her." He bit his lip. He would NOT fight with the kuso nezumi.  
  
"Have you tried the roof?" Katy asked, pouring Tooru another cup of tea.  
  
"The roof? Why would she be there? I thought only baka neko liked the roof." Yuki said totally innocently.  
  
"SO I LIKE HIGH PLACES! BIG FRICKIN DEAL!" Kyou found it impossible not to at least yell at him for that.  
  
"It was just an observation. You could try to control your volume a little more." Yuki said, finger in his ear to show Kyou had been too loud. Tooru sighed, positive this would end in another one of their fist fights, but was surprised when Kyou just turned around, refusing to rise to Yuki's bait. She smiled at his retreating back.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I'm gonna go check the roof." He grumbled, slamming the door to the outside a little harder than he should have.  
  
"So you were up here."  
  
Mako sat up at light speed, clutching a hand to her heart and breathing heavily. She threw a shoe at Kyou.  
  
"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She shouted, and quickly regained her composure, leaning back on her hands as Kyou moved to sit next to her.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" He asked, mimicking her position and handing her back her shoe.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't want to bother anybody." She said, avoiding the question.  
  
"Kirra's looking for you."  
  
"No she's not. She just wanted someone to come find me." The girl mumbled, retying the laces of her sneaker. "She doesn't know how to get on the roof yet or she would've come herself."  
  
"You lost me." Kyou leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Mako leaned forward putting her chin on her knees.  
  
"You don't want details. I won't bother you with them." She sighed. "It's cold up here, why don't you go back inside."  
  
"Eh, I'm not very welcome I guess. Katy and Tooru are joined at the hip and that damn Yuki's with them. And your Kirra's hogging Shigure's computer. She hardly even talks."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"So why don't you tell me why you aren't in there with Tooru and Katy? It /is/ cold up here after all. That shirt can't be very warm either."  
  
Mako sighed. "My entire family is in this very district. All of them. Even my most distant relatives. They're all right here, and none of them know except you, Yuki, Tooru, Shigure, and Akito. None of them would even care if they did know. It makes one feel very. heh, very unloved." She smiled sarcastically. "I wonder how everyone's doing. I wonder if anyone even remembers me. Even if they do they're probably like you and Yuki and they only remember me because I tormented them so much."  
  
Kyou looked hard at the back of her head, which was all he could see at the moment. "That's. not true."  
  
Mako turned around quickly, both surprised and startled.  
  
"Momiji was just asking about you last week. Haru shakes his head and gets this look every time he sees a blonde. Kisa and Hiro were too little to remember too much about you but I'm sure they'd both be very glad to see you. I can't say much for kuso nezumi, but I don't only remember torment." He got a little worried when a single tear trickled down out of the corner of her eye. "Hey! Don't /cry/! I mean, so what if not /everybody/ remembers you completely." He stopped abruptly when he realized she was laughing. He was so confused he just sighed and dropped his arms, drooping his head in a defeated look.  
  
"Ureshikatta. I'm so glad. I seriously thought no one remembered me at all." She started laughing at herself. Kyou graced her with one of the awkward smiles he seemed to reserve only for Tooru. She started shivering and he recomposed his usual angry attitude.  
  
"Now come on! It's way too cold up here. You'll catch cold!" He grumbled, dragging her to the place where they climbed down from the roof. "Tooru will kill me if you get sick because I let you stay up here." His eyes glazed over and he gave a short chuckle. "Scratch that, she'll go nuts until you get better, but she won't get mad. If anything she'll blame herself."  
  
Mako did not miss the softness that came over his features as he said that. She touched his shoulder and smiled. "Better go in then."  
  
"Yo!" Mako said leaning in the doorway to the living room where Yuki, Tooru and Katy were still sitting. "Mind if we join you? It's cold outside." Katy and Tooru smiled a welcoming smile, and motioned for her and Kyou to sit down. Mako plopped next to Katy and listened to the conversation for about ten minutes before falling asleep in her lap.  
  
"Never did care much for talk." Yuki muttered. Katy smiled.  
  
"No, it's not that." She said sweetly.  
  
"Then what?" Kyou looked confused.  
  
"Jet lag." Katy replied simply. Both boys acquired sweat drops and Tooru giggled a bit.  
  
"It's a very long flight from California isn't it." She got up and went into the hall, returning with a quilt. She lay it on top of Mako, who immediately wrapped herself up in it, making content sounds in her sleep.  
  
"Does she always mumble in her sleep?" Kyou asked looking none too pleased.  
  
"Depends." Kirra said, emerging from the room Shigure's computer was in with a stack full of printouts. Immediately upon nearing the table she shoved Mako over and got under the quilt, falling asleep instantly.  
  
"Jet lag?" Yuki asked.  
  
"No," Katy shook her head and giggled. "This one's just lazy." Tooru smiled and looked at the clock.  
  
"It is getting late. Momiji called earlier asking if we wanted to go to an amusement park tomorrow, so we better get some sleep, ne?"  
  
Yuki and Kyou nodded.  
  
"Especially if it's with that kid, sure he's a little more mature and everything now that he's progressed to the men's uniform, but he's still got way too much energy." Kyou grumbled, getting up from the table. Yuki looked at Katy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"/You/ might be able to deal with him though, you seem chipper enough." He gave her one of his patented 'Yuki before he met Tooru' smiles and got up as well. Katy looked a little surprised and then gave a heartfelt smile.  
  
"I can't wait to meet him."  
  
Yuki's smile deepened a bit. He trudged up the stairs with Kyou close behind.  
  
"E, eto. what do we do about them?" Tooru asked, motioning to the two girls asleep in Katy's lap. Katy grinned a particularly evil grin for such an innocent face.  
  
"That's simple!" She said. Then, she shifted, and stood up as fast as she could. Both girls' heads' hit the ground unpleasantly and they sat up with hands pressed against them.  
  
"Katy, You're mean." Mako stated simply, getting up and quickly hugging Tooru goodnight. She yawned prodigiously and hurried up the stairs. Kirra didn't bother saying anything, just marched up the stairs muttering with her eyes half closed.  
  
Mako peaked into her room, seeing it was clear, walked in, locked the door, and changed into her pajamas. She unlocked the door and headed to the bathroom, where both Yuki and Kyou were fighting over the sink. She walked in, grabbed her tooth brush, butted right in between the two, unwilling to deal with nonsense this late at night, and then left, without saying a word to either. They looked at each other for a minute, and sweatdropped, and shrugged going back to fighting over the sink. Kirra came in a moment later, also just butting in and using it without heeding the other two in the bathroom. The boys got the feeling they were going to need another bathroom.  
  
After everybody was successfully in their rooms and not offending anyone else, they all finally slept.  
  
"Makoto!!!!" Momiji immediately jumped on the girl as soon as everybody had piled out of the car in front of the amusement park. Careful not to hug the girl, he promptly kissed her on both cheeks before moving on to his beloved Tooru, still staying close so he could ask her an endless stream of questions. He moved evenly through all four girls, until finally deciding he was going to stick to Katy for the evening. They looked so cute together even Hatori (Who had to come because Shigure couldn't drive) had to admit it.  
  
"I'll leave you to your park." He said bluntly, turning back towards the parking lot as soon as they got to the gate. Everybody waved him off and then at Momiji's insistence, they ran in.  
  
"Yo Yo!!" He said giddily, and they were all dragged (literally) on to the ride. Kyou and Kirra looked almost bored, Katy, Tooru and Momiji were having the time of their lives, and Mako was laughing her head off at Yuki who looked about to throw up. After the ride was over, Momiji called for the Ferris wheel, and off they went. All the Jyunishi in the group found the park a hell hole almost instantly. Not bumping into people was more difficult than it had ever been. Luckily though, the park wasn't so crowded you couldn't move without bumping into anyone, and the first one to bump at all was Mako anyway. The person she bumped into though was a bit of a surprise.  
  
"Kisa?!"  
  
The little girl was hanging on tightly to Haru's hand and looking like she was seeing a ghost. Her big eyes widened and she smiled as wide as she could.  
  
"Mako! Tooru! Hi everybody!"  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter's longer than I think it is. Anyway, sorry for dwelling on Mako, I'll be moving on shortly! Next chapter coming ASAP! 


End file.
